deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Jonas Cobb vs Ari Haswari
Jonas Cobb......Also known as the port to port killer, a man who killed sailors all over the globe and was finally stopped by NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and NCIS director Leon Vance. VS Ari Haswari......The rogue, suave Mossad agent who killed NCIS agent Caitlyn Todd and was responsible for other acts of terrorism until killed by his half sister Ziva David. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!!!?!?!???!?!!?!?! Weapons: Cobb: Sig Sauer P228, anything he can get his hands on Haswari: Makarov PM, anything he can get his hands on X-Factors: Training- Cobb: 94 Haswari: 83 Cobb takes this x-factor because of the traing he went through in the Frankenstein program. It was a brutal experience for him that made him a killer. Period. Ari has only had Mossad and Hamas training which together is good but not enough to beat Cobb's training. Killer Instinct- Cobb: 100 Haswari: 100 Both men are brutally effective at what they do and how they go about killing. So its essentially even. Endurance- Cobb: 94 Haswari: 97 Ari wins this because he grew up in Israel. One of the most violent countries in the world. You learn to be tough when growing up in a warzone. Cobb on the other hand while a tough basterd isn't quite as tough as Ari. Intelligence- Cobb: 92 Haswari: 92 Both men are brilliant. Cobb knew that E.J. was SECNAV's niece so he set up a path of killing that would lead to him. He allowed himself to be captured simply because he knew he'd be able to get to E.J. and also her uncle. Ari on the other hand is a doctor. He graduated from the same medical school as Ducky the University of Edinburgh. So he's a smart guy too. Experience- Cobb: 79 Haswari: 88 Ari has this x-factor simply because he's lived war all his life. In Israel he saw death all the time as a child. and he saw death until the day he died. Cobb saw plenty of death, but not as much as Ari. Two of NCIS' greatest foes will face off but only one will be......THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!!!! Voting ends September 28th, 2012 at 11:59 PM. Battle: Cobb is stalking his next victim. He thinks he sees a Navy Officer going back to his ship from a night of partying. He goes in for the kill and is surprised to find that the Navy officer fights back. He throws Cobb back into the bar and pulls out his Markarov. Cobb takes cover behind the bar. He loads his sig while the other sailors get out of the bar. He peeks out from the side of the bar and sees Ari smiling as he takes aim at Cobb. Cobb however shoots Ari's right toe which causes Ari's aim to miss. Cobb then tries to shoot Ari in the chest but Ari who has dropped his gun hits it out of his hands with a bar stool. They get into a bar fight as MP's from the Naval base are arriving. Distracted by the sirens, Cobb is killed by Ari who slices his throat with a broken beer bottle. WINNER: Ari Haswari Category:Blog posts